mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zmario
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:37, 12 April 2008 (UTC) RE: I used template:welcome to welcome you. It is used to welcome both IPs and users. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:54, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Admin Nsxdriven is inactive. A staff member made me a sysop. I'm not a b'crat so I can't make you one. I wouldn't even if I could because you're too new. Two days isn't all that much. Maybe after a week I could ask for b'crat powers and make you one. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:54, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Third person Please write articles in third person perspective. I know Nsxdriven doesn't, but he is inactive. BTW: We successfully flooded the recent changes! MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Also what is your general editing time (in UTC)? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:26, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::See User talk:Viewtivision. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! I know it has only been a week. Also, please add links to your articles. If you don't, they won't count for . MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:38, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Unf*cking Believable I got banned again by clarinet hawk. I'm not sure if its an hour ban or not but i told charitwo i would stop and clarinet hawk says i didn't. Kperfekt722 00:20, 22 June 2008 (UTC) it was a five minut4 ban Zmario 00:21, 22 June 2008 (UTC) oh thank god. lol thx i worked hard on that page XD. id check this out a whole lot more often but i only have mario kart 64 & DS, and i only play ds on a basis. god clarinet hawk scared the shit out of me hahaha. Kperfekt722 00:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I CANT BELIEVE THIS! HE HIT ME WITH THE BAN BECAUSE I POSTED A COMMENT 2 MIN AFTER CHARITWO? HASN'T RAWK (my new name for clarinet hawk reference) HEARD OF AN EDIT CONFLICT??? lol. Kperfekt722 00:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) AHH! HE RAISED IT TO 10! lol rele? the RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK HAWK! roflmao Kperfekt722 00:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Zmario, its me, JtM, anyway I am here in case mandy comes here lol JtM 01:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, what the hell is going on? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:34, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I was wondering what everyone was talking about here. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:39, 26 July 2008 (UTC) No, what people were talking about in this section. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:41, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think you umderstood what I meant. I was asking what's going on in this section of the talk. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) hey hey hey i added a page for requesting sysop powers :) Kperfekt722 09:30, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Mischeif Makers No, I haven't heard of it. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC)